


Disparaître

by JustAnotherSky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Fake Character Death, Family, Humor, M/M, On the Run, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSky/pseuds/JustAnotherSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is tired of being…. well, himself. He is tired of his parent’s non-stop fighting, his brother’s stupid teasing, everyone treating him as if he was invisible or as if he is his brother. Even his polar bear doesn’t remember his name. So, he decided to do the only logical thing to do in this situation: fake his own death and run away. The only problem is, is that when he is in the middle of the preparations and planning, his bestfriend and long time crush, Gilbert, decided to stumble on the plans and… join in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

Alfred woke up, yawning and stretching, like he did every Christmas morning at his parents  
house. He blinked, grabbed his glasses and stuck them to his nose, before smiling out the window.  
He knew that his brother Matt was probably downstairs making pancakes after having just flown into England from Canada. Because, like every year, he flies in early and makes breakfast for everyone. Alfred’s parents were probably sleeping still or bickering quietly in the living room, like always.  
Quickly, Alfred jumped up and ran down the stairs that led into the living room, where he would expect his parents to be. Looking around, he saw no sign of his parents, which probably meant that they were still sleeping.  
He then slumped into the kitchen, “Yo, Mattie bro, I don’t smell panca-” Once arriving, Al blinked, not seeing the blonde boy anywhere. He must be in his room or something. With that thought, the American dashed up the stairs again, going two-by-two and nearly tripping over his feet to reach Matthew’s bedroom.  
“Mattie, dude, I’m starvi-” Without knocking, he burst in, only to find that the room was cold and completely empty.  
So, Alfred did what any brother in his situation would do….. He went to his parents.  
“Moooooooooooooom. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad. I can’t find Maaaaaaaaattie!” He whinned, banging on the door. Al wouldn’t dare go into their room without knocking after what he walked into last time.  
After a couple of minutes of banging on the door, the piece of wood was pulled open, revealing an angry Brit, who looked a bit rough to the eyes. “What do you want?” Arthur hissed at his son, holding the doorknob in an iron tight grip.  
“Mom, I can’t find Mattie. Do you know if he’s flown in?” Al pouted, leaning against the threshold.  
A velvet soft voice interrupted the angry Brit from yelling at the loud American for calling him ‘mom’ again, “What’s wrong, petit lapin? Why is Alfie making such a fuss this early?” Francis groaned from the bed behind Artie.  
Iggy turned around and sighed, “Alfred can’t locate Matthew, Francis. Have you been in contact with him?” After hearing that his precious little baby was nowhere to be seen, the Frenchman pushed himself out of the bed, holding the sheets to his bare body and moving over to drape his arms around his husband.  
“Matthieu is not here?” He replied in that ridiculous accent of his. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, dude, I checked everywhere he could be. He hadn’t showed up.”  
“Well, why don’t I call him. Alfred, go get cleaned up or something, you look like a slob. Francis, make breakfast, please. And put some bloody clothes on.” With that, Arthur swept himself out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
The two were left to disperse behind him, one going into his and his “wife’s” shared closet, the other completely ignored the Brit and went downstairs to watch tv.  
Arthur stood in the kitchen next to the phone, silently praying that his son was alright. Quickly he began dialing the number, forced to sit and listen to the ringing of it. He held his breath the entire time, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.  
The ringing cut off and a soft and almost scarcely heard voice began speaking, “Hi, this is Matthew. I’m so sorry that I can’t come to the phone right now, but I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Goodbye.” That was Matthew’s house phone.  
“At the tone, please record your message. If you are finished recording, you may hang up or press 1 for more options.” Beep.  
“Ah yes. Matthew, this is your father. We are all here and wondering where you are and if you are safe. I do realize that you may not be home right now and it is expected that you are on your way over. I will try your cellular device next. Goodbye.” With that, Arthur hung up, cursing himself for sounding as if he had no feelings whatsoever during the call.  
“Did he answer?” Alfred asked from the doorway, looking genuinely worried.  
Arthur weakly smiled at his son, “I’m calling his cell phone right now.”  
“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.” He took a deep breath and set the phone down gently.  
“Mon amour? What is the matter?” Francis walked into the room, now fully dressed.  
The Brit was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise on the tv.  
“We interrupt this regularly scheduled broadcast to give you this news. A private plane has crashed just along the shore of the island of Greenland with no survivors. The occupants were recorded as a tall blonde male and a shorter albino male. The plane is black and white with what seems to be a black eagle holding a coat of arms on the tail of the plane. More information to be disclosed.”  
“Mon dieu!” Francis gasped, running to the living room and rewinding the report. He turned up the volume and fell to his knees at the sight of the familiar plane. “A-arthur…”  
“Dad! What happened??” Alfred panicked, not entirely understanding the situation. Arthur meanwhile was trying calm down his distressed husband while attempting to hold himself together.  
“Alfred, I need you to pack. We’re taking a trip.” The green eyed man replied slowly, taking deep breaths.  
“I need some answers!”  
“Will you just bloody do what I say for once??” With that, Alfred hurried to his room without another word.  
Francis was a sobbing mess. “A-arthur, we need to get over there now. P-please, we need to.”  
“Shh shh shh, I know darling, I know.” Arthur stared off, out the window, wondering what would become of the family without his precious son.


	2. On The Run.... In Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Matthew are in Spain!

“Gil. We just blew up a plane.” Matthew mumbled, looking over at his bestfriend and long time crush.  
“Yep! Pretty impressive, huh?” The albino smirked smugly, placing his hands on his hips proudly.  
“We just blew up a plane.” The blonde repeated, trying to get the Prussia to see his logic.   
“Duh. You already said that, Birdie. Plus I see it from my own eyes. I’m pretty impressed. That was awesome, of course not as awesome as me, but it’s up there.” He snickered, lacing his elbow behind the Canadian’s head.  
“People died, Gilbert!”  
“No no no! Of course not, Birdie! No one died. I promise. It was my own private plane, honest. I decided to put it on autopilot. All that was on the plane was some of your clothes, some of mine, and a few fake electronics. Oh, and we might have to buy new phones.”  
“You blew up our phones???”   
“I installed a small homemade bomb in the back of my phone and set it to go off in an hour.” Gil shrugged as if it was nothing.   
“I don’t believe this. You’re a homicidal maniac!” Matt watched as flames engulfed the small plane, licking at the metal shell.  
“I prefer super genius!” Without letting Matt get in another word, he grabbed the other’s hand and started dragging him away.   
“Gil, what are yo-”  
“Hush! We have to go!”   
“Bu-” Without warning, Gilbert pressed a firm kiss onto Matthew’s lips, silencing the other.   
“I know you have questions, but we need to get out of here. Like now. So just keep running until we stop. Got it.”   
Matt blushed, nodding silently and following after his bestfriend. He had no time to think about the fact that the shorter guy had taken his first kiss as they raced along the streets of Spain. Madrid to be exact. The two had decided to start there as their journey to escaping.   
For Matthew, escape meant being away from Alfred, and his parents, and everyone who made him feel invisible. For Gilbert, it meant being rid of his judgemental little brother and everyone who despised him for being.. well, him.  
The two had their own problems and in a way, they weren’t different, save for their personalities.   
As Matthew and Gilbert raced along the streets of Madrid, bumping into people, laughing, and avoiding the dangers of nearly getting killed multiple times, I might add, they both had a variety of those running through their heads, confusing them to the highest point.   
Matthew thought on and on about what running away meant. The important part way: he was able to go from place to place without anyone confusing him with his loud and outspoken twin brother.   
Gilbert celebrated the fact that he would never have to be yelled at by Ludwig again, or be cursed for being different and a generally loud guy. He was free from the hate and the judgement people casted upon him and there was no turning back now.   
Gil ducked into a store, the two purchasing the most random objects that would help them disguise themselves easily.   
“What about this?” Matt asked, holding up a bottle of blue hair dye. Of course, it would not last, seeing as it was not even close to permanent, but it would work until he had the nerve to do it again.  
“You’d be adorable with blue hair. Now what about this?” Meanwhile, Gil was busy trying on different wigs and moustaches. He had settled on a short brown wig with bangs hanging on the left side of his face and one of those stupid pencil moustaches.   
“No no no. Keep the hair, but if you even think about that moustache, I will never speak with you again.” The Canadian laughed, playfully shoving the other’s shoulder.  
“Fine, but on one condition.”  
“Anything.”   
“I get to wear these awesome candy cane capris.” Gil held a pair to his legs, making weird little eyebrow movements. “Come on, you know you dig them.”   
Matt shoved him again, “You’re too pale. I think you should go with purple skinny jeans and a black pullover with skulls on it. Then, to top it all off, eyeliner.” He giggled, pushing the mentioned items at his crush.  
“Oh gott, no. I’m totally cool with skinnys and a pullover, but the makeup is too much.” He threw the eyeliner back and grabbed the other two items. “Meanwhile, you are going to wear booty shorts with leggings and a sequin tank top.”   
“You’re out of your mind. How aboot a black tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans, eh. And Converse. And to top it all off, a leather jacket.”   
“Hot.” Was all that the Prussian could reply with.   
Matt blushed and threw a pair of black Vans at him. “Try these on for size. Let’s get dressed and then get outta here.”   
“Got it. I’ll pay, then we’ll disappear.”   
“Disparaître.” The blonde winked before vanishing into one of the dressing rooms. Inside, he stripped down, taking off the replacement hoodie he had, his worn out straight jeans, military boots, and Canada tee shirt.  
Leaving them in the small room, he exited, waiting for the Prussian to be finished.   
“Damen und herren, introducing the super awesome and incredibly sexy Prussia!” Matthew could hardly contain his laughter as the albino paraded out of the neighboring small room, his wig upon his head, looking fantastically real, and his outfit fitting just right.   
“Oh maple!” The blonde snorted, covering his mouth.   
“Well well, look who looks like a super chill drink of water. Ich bete dich einfach, Canada.” Gil joked, being entirely too serious with that joke. Matthew was unable to understand, so he just waved it off. He hadn’t learned much, save for the basic speech of Gil’s freaky German language.  
“Oh stop it. Let’s get out of here.” Gilbert quickly dropped one hundred euros onto the counter, narcissistically thanked the employee, and pulled Matt out of the shop.   
In the end, Matt chose dark auburn hair instead of the wild blue he had selected earlier, much to Gil’s silent satisfaction.  
They hurried down the hot street until they happened about a little hotel called Osuna. “Quickly, in here.”   
Matt walked calmly up to the front desk, followed by a cackling Gil.   
“Hola, nos gustaría una habitación.” Matthew said, speaking fluently. He picked up a few things from his papa’s friend Antonio over the years, one of this included. And the fact that he studied the necessary languages in order to communicate in these type of situations.   
“Oh! Si! Inmediatamente.” Matt traded the necessary amount of euros in exchange for two keys. Habitación doscientos trece. Disfrute de su estancia, señores.”  
“Gracias, señore.” With that, Matt and GIl headed to room number thirteen, smirks on their face.  
“Now, what are we to do with our time?” Gil chuckled, pushing in the key and opening the door “seductively”.   
“I have to give myself some pretty auburn hair, so I don’t care what you do with your time.” Matt waved the box of temporary hair dye in the albino’s face before making his way to the bathroom.   
“Do you need any help?”   
“Probably. Are you tall enough?” He teased his slightly shorter friend.   
“Shut the hell up, Birdie.” The other grumbled, making his way into the bathroom behind Matt. The Canadian had taken off his jacket and was in the process of taking his shirt off as Gil stalked in. “Whoa…”  
‘What?” Matthew asked, confused as his friend’s sudden silence.   
“N-nothing. Nothing at all, Birdie. Let’s get your pretty hair dyed.”   
“Ugh, don’t remind me. And I’ll have to pin down my curl. It’s way too noticeable.” Gilbert snorted.  
“Duh. If we went out in public, everyone would recognize that curl. Not only is it adorable, but it’s your signature, Birdie. And being recognized is totally not awesome, seeing as we’re trying to keep a down low.”  
“I got that.” The two went to work on completing the task at hand, which was completely change the blonde’s hairstyle to erase anything that was him.   
After they finished, Matt was sent to the shower and Gil was sent to the actual room, where he noticed something hilarious.  
“Um, Birdie… I think you booked us a single room.” He mumbled, staring at the queen sized bed that sat in the room, right in front of the tv and a window that looked out into the streets. Two chairs sat in front of the window and a small table was also set there nicely.   
“What do you mean, Gil?” Matt asked as he exited the bathroom fully dressed, drying his newly dyed hair off.   
“Whoa, you look hella different.” The shorter of the two didn’t have much time to gawk as Matt, seeing as that they had a slight problem. Well, it wasn’t really a problem, considering that the Prussian didn’t mind the slightest if he had to share a bed with his Birdie, but the fact that his Birdie would indeed flip his shit at that fact. You know, ‘privacy’ and all that jazz. “Just, look at the room.”  
“It’s a nice looking roo- holy maple! There’s only one bed.” Gilbert burst out laughing at that comment and the horrified look on the brunette’s face. “We need to change rooms!”  
“Hey hey, Birdie, it’s too late. We can’t. There’s a “no return” policy and the minimum stay is two nights.” Gil lied smoothly.   
Matt groaned. “I’m sorry.”  
“Kesesese, it’s alright, mein Birdie. I’m cool with sharing the bed.” Matt’s face flushed bright red.  
“O-okay.” It was going to be a long night.


	3. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Alfred is the hero.

“Jesus Christ.” Alfred muttered, walking over to the pile of rubble, his parents grieving behind him with Kumajiro, who had been shipped to the house right before they were leaving.  
The scene was closed off, surrounded by dozens of police, detectives, and forensics specialists who didn’t seem to be having any luck.   
Without consulting his parents, or asking permission, he subtly slipped under the tape and made his way to the site. For once, no one saw him. Awesome indeed.  
“Whoa…” He mumbled, searching around. As he looked, he saw bits of clothes, broken technology, and empty bottles. One piece of clothing in particular stuck out was the Canadian’s favorite red sweatshirt with the white maple leaf, that was now reduced to a burnt crisp, only showing a bit of red and white.   
Alfred leaned over to pick it up, watching as it crumbled in his hands. He placed the pieces in his pocket and took a deep breath before looking around again to see if he could find a body or two, one belonging to his twin and one belonging to Gilbert Beilschmidt. While he took stock of the scene, he noticed that there was nothing that noted that two human beings, or even any beings at all, were buried in the rubble.  
“Hey, I think you dudes missed something.” Alfred spoke, shocking most of the people around, including his parents, who had no idea where he went to.   
The police started drawing their guns, “Put your hands up!”   
“Dudes, check it, I’m the brother. But seriously brahs, you guys missed some crucial evidence. Where’s ya bodies?”   
“How did you get passed?” One of the officers completely ignored his question, moving closer and holding the gun to his head.   
“Put your damn gun away from my son, you wanker!” Arthur pulled away from Francis and ran under the tape to grab Al. “What do you mean, Alfred? Why are you questioning them?”   
“Mom, in case you haven’t noticed, there are no bodies.”  
“Of course I have noticed. They’ve probably been burned to a crisp.” Arthur argued, trying to pull the blonde away from the scene.  
“He’s right, you know. I’ve examined every piece of material around here and no human decomposition has been found.” One of the forensic examiners spoke, walking over to Alfred, a sort of admiration in her eyes.  
Alfred stood strong, a cockiness appearing on his face. “See?”  
The police squad put their weapons away and went listened intently.   
“So wait, how did you know that? Who even are you anyway?” The main detective asked, walking over to Alfred, his face empressed. I mean, the rest of him was also empressed, but it mostly showed on his face.  
“I’ve taken a few forensics courses to know that there ain’t any bodies around. Meaning that they must have escaped.” Alfred proudly spoke, his hands on his waist and his chest raised in an extremely egotistical way.   
“Incredible.”  
“Now, seeing as there are no parachutes, they must have jumped once the plane started malfunctioning, bros.” He continued.   
“Non. Gilbert never carried parachutes in his plane, no matter what.” Francis put in, scooting back into the comfort of his husband’s arms. Kuma had appeared at their feet, being silent for once.   
“Having that bit of information, we can only assume that they weren’t on the plane at all. And that they’re still alive.”   
Everyone gasped, well, everyone who mattered did. Francis nearly fainted, if it weren’t for the slap that Arthur delivered to the Frenchman’s lovely face.   
“They’re alive?? Remarkable! How can you get all this information from just knowing that they’re not here?” The detective asked plainly, his hands in his pockets and his body tilted towards Al.   
“It’s basic deduction, broseph. Skills set and what not.” Alfred shrugged as if it was nothing.  
“Outstanding.” The detective went to talk to a few of his squad, probably clearing the site or sending a mass of people out to find the two.   
Meanwhile, Alfred has his phone out, ready to call two of his most important friends who were particularly skilled in this area of expertise.  
“Yo, Honda, I need you for something dude.” He spoke quickly and arrogantly.  
“What is it you need, Alfred?” The Japanese man asked, irritation bleeding through the phone.   
“You’re good at stalking, right?”   
“It’s not stalking. But why?”   
“Mattie has gone missing. I need you to help find him, dude. Can ya do that?” There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line, “Come on, I’ll pay you back later.” He flirted at his friend and roommate.  
“Why should I help you?” The other asked gruffly.  
“He took off with Gilbie. I think that’s in your area, mr. yaoi dealer.” There was silence on the other line followed by another deep sigh.  
“I’ll see what I can do, ass.”  
“Thanks dude! You’re the best.” Alfred was excited. True, he might have just sold his brother to a fanboy, but it was worth it to have Mattie home.   
“Nan demo. Sayōnara.” WIth that, Kiku hung up, leaving the American to cheer.  
“One down, one to go!”  
“Alfred, what are y-” Al shushed his ‘mom’ and dialed his favorite Russian’s phone number.   
“Heeeeeeeey hot stuff! Whatcha wearin’ today?” He joked, stretching his hand out and looking at it delicately.   
“What do you want, mudak?” The other spoke firmly on the other line. He was obviously at work.  
“Hey Vanya, I need you.” He whispered seductively into the speaker.  
“Is there another reason you called or did you want me to kick your ass?”   
“Touche, babe. Anyway, I do need you for something. Matt’s gone missing with Gilbert and I need you to use your super sexy awesome superpowers to track ‘em down.” Alfred listened closely, hearing the Russian shift and type something into a keyboard.   
“Alright. What’s in it for me?” Al’s eyes glinted with a sparkle that hinted that he was about to do something stupid that would eventually land him to be beaten to death with a metal pipe by a certain Soviet.  
“One super hot night of se-”  
“Alfred!” Ivan boomed.  
“Alright alright! How about I buy you a sunflower or a garden of sunflowers?” Alfred then went to the less perverted route that would get him what he wanted.  
“Da, okay. I like that idea. Any information you have for me?”   
“Gilbert’s plane like crashed outside of Nanortalik, Greenland. Inside the plane were clothes and electronics, nothing else really. What can you tell me from that, dude?” His fingers curled around the phone, holding his breath as he did this.   
“What electronics? Can you get them for me?” Alfred looked over, seeing that the two phones were still on the ground.  
“I can swipe the phones, babe, but I ain’t gonna get more than that.” Ivan made a satisfying noise on the other end.  
“I can work with that, da. Where should I meet you?”   
“Can you get to England? I’m with my parents.” He flushed at the thought of one of his friends meeting his parents.  
“Alright. See you in twelve hours.”   
“Later babe.” Alfred joked, hanging up before Ivan could threaten Florida (if ya know what I mean *wink wink*).   
After tucking his phone back in his pocket and swiping the two phones off the ground (how the hell was he getting away with these things??), Alfred began walking over to his parents.   
“We need to get back to England, guys.” He said, seriousness ringing in his voice.  
“Alfred, what did you d-”  
“No time for that now, we need to leave. I’ll explain in the car.” Reluctantly his parents followed him, wondering and worrying about the trouble Alfred had gotten himself into and where on Earth Matthew could be.


	4. Prancing about France and Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Matthew have now reached France, believing that they are totally safe. However, when it is discovered that Alfred is now on their case, they need to think of a plan and fast, in order to stay dead to the world.

“Birdieeeeeeeeeee! This sucks!” Gilbert whined, glaring at the bottle of Kronenbourg 1664. It just wasn’t strong enough. French beer definitely wasn’t his prefered drink.   
“What’s wrong now, Gil?” Meanwhile, Mattie held a bottle of Canada Dry Ginger Ale in his grasp. He was looking into the bottle and inspecting it, suspicious of it’s taste.   
“This beer isn’t strong enough. I told you we should’ve gone to Germany. This like totally sucks!”   
“France is beautiful! How can you be so pissy in France!” He cheered, eventually setting the bottle down because it tasted like alcohol.   
“There’s no decent beer in Toulouse.”   
The two sat staring out the window of their newest hotel room, Mercure Toulouse Compans Caffarelli, drinking their respective drinks and wondering where to go next.  
“So I think that we should hit one more spot in France.” Matt wondered out loud, nudging Gil with his sock-covered foot.  
“Where in France?” The other groaned, knocking the beer over off the table. He would eventually have to clean that up, but right now he didn’t want to bother with such a disgrace.   
“I was looking at Reims. Nothing too fancy, but there is a place called Best Hotel Restaurant that has good reviews. What do you think, eh?” Gil nodded.  
“Not too bad. After that, can we go to Germany?” Mattie smiled.  
“I suspected you might want to go there. How about Cologne? I hear it’s nice this time of year. Leonardo Hotel Koln Bonn Airport has rooms available.” Gil stood up and hugged Matt.  
“Yaz! That sounds great.” Matt chuckled and wrapped his arms around his albino friend.   
“Well, I’m going to call it a night.This Ginger Ale taste a bit different than I am used to.” Gil picked up the drink and sniffed it before taking a tester sip.   
“Taste fine to me.”  
“Whatever, then you drink it!” The, now dirty blonde Canadian laughed and pushed himself out of the seat. He made his way over to the double bed that the two shared.   
It was nothing inappropriate! Just that Mattie couldn’t sleep without someone in the bed and since Kuma was with his family, Gil would just have to substitute. There was nothing wrong with two friends sharing a bed… right?  
“Sounds awesome. Dibs on the bathroom!”   
“Not if I beat you there, you hoser!” The two began racing to the bathroom from the outside, one deciding to use a shortcut (the bed) and one taking the long way. In the end, they both got stuck in the door.  
“We can use it at the same time. I don’t mind, Birdie.” Gil winked, causing Matt to blush and pull out first.  
“N-no, that’s fine. I’ll wait.” The other cackled and shut the door.  
It was obvious the two had feelings for each other, no one can deny it. They both knew it, they just refused to act on it, playing jump rope with the line. The line between friends and something more.   
Mattie sat on the bed, turning on the tv which flashed a news report.   
Oh no.  
“Gil!” Matt hollered quietly, eyes wide open at his brother on tv, looking through the wreckage and declaring that there were no bodies.  
“Birdie, I’m almost done! Then you can have the bathroom. Kesesesese.”   
“No really, you need to get out here right now! Alfred’s on the tv!” The door opened and Gil walked out, brushing his teeth. Although, he was also missing a shirt, but that didn’t matter at the moment.   
“Whoa! Dude, they know.”  
“You’re starting to sound like Alfred, Gil. Tomorrow we’re getting out of here.”   
“Well, yeah, Birdie, we kind of have to. I think we need to skip Reims and go to Germany.” Matt just snickered and made a face at GIl.  
“You just want decent beer.”  
“Goddammit, I want beer, Mattie, I want beer!”   
“Fine! We’ll leave tomorrow for Cologne to get your precious beer. Then we’ll go to North California. Lose them there.”   
“Sounds like a plan!” The two fought back and forth before GIl stormed back into the bathroom, finishing whatever the hell he was doing.   
Matt sat onto the bed and turned the channel to some French cartoon, laying back and daydreaming.   
Getting caught was the last thing he had expected, but now that it was going to happen, he felt terrified. Although it would be nice to go back and out of hiding, he quite enjoyed his time with Gil on the run. He had more time to get to know the albino idiot and fall more in love with him.   
“Mattie, you okay?” Gil asked, seeing as Matt was staring at the ceiling. Matt’s breathing was easy and nearly still, because he was hardly focusing on it, he was completely focused on the ceiling, even though that had nothing to do with what he was thinking about.   
“Asdfghmmmm.” He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.   
“Focus, Birdie!” With that, Gil snapped the Canadian out of his daydream by kissing him…. again.  
“What the-! Holy maple! Gil!” Mattie rolled off the bed and under it, due to shock, causing the Prussia to die with laughter.   
“Goodnight Mattie! The bathroom is free.” Gil crashed onto the bed, diving under the covers and rolling over.   
Matt sighed, walking into the bathroom and starting his nightly ritual, which included poking his hair, brushing his teeth, undressing and dressing in his pjs (that he kept in the bathroom).   
As he finished, he sat against the door and listened to the room. He loved hearing the moments while being completely blind to all that was going on, it was a whole different perspective that soothed him.   
Gil rustled around, sighed deeply a few times, and groaned loudly before Matt decided that he was to get out of the bathroom.   
Matt got into the bed and rolled over so that he was facing Gil. He watched the subtle movements the other made, his body rising and falling with his breaths, the tiny motions he made, as if being uncomfortable.   
Suddenly GIlbert flipped over and pulled Matt to himself, sighing happily as his breathing eased out.   
“Goodnight Mattie.” He mumbled, not realizing that the former blonde was still awake.  
-In Germany-  
“Finally! Some decent beer!” Gilbert cackled, a Weihenstephaner Hefeweissbier in his grasp. Matt had somehow gotten his hands on a Ginger Ale and it still tasted off.  
“We need to go to a place where they have a good Ginger Ale, because you all do it wrong.” The now pale blonde muttered, downing the beverage and sighing. Mattie had disguised himself this time as a typical gentleman, with a button up, a blazer, a sky blue tie, and a pair of those silly trousers. His face was now dotted with freckles and his hair was a bright and pale blonde with red highlights.  
“We’ll find you some Ale. Drink a beer or something. They’re really damn good.”   
“I don’t want any of your damn beer.” He whisper-yelled, “I do have to admit, the view is really beautiful today.”  
Gil moved over to his traveling companion and rested his arms on his shoulders, “Yeah Birdie, you really know how to pick ‘em.”


	5. When in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is hot on the case, all the pieces are together and all that is missing is where they are. Meanwhile, Francis and Arthur decided to take a little vacation to America.

Knock knock knock.  
There was a pounding at the door of Alfred’s childhood home, to which he quickly responded by jumping up out of his seat and darting over towards the door.  
He yanked it open, revealing the tall Russian man.   
“Ivan!” Al cheered before attempting to hug the taller man.   
“Get off of me, Alfred. It is good to see you.” Ivan had grown stoic and hard over the years, making it nearly impossible to reveal emotions or seem anything but cold and cruel.   
“I missed you buddy. Shall we migrate to the table? I have something for you.”   
“This is good. Yes, we shall. How rude, Alfred, you have yet to offer me any kind of beverage. I’m wounded.” A smile graced the light haired man’s face and he took off his jacket, leaving the scarf that always sat upon his neck.   
“Let’s see. Will that be vodka or water? Well have other things, but knowing you, it’s straight to the vodka.” Alfred smiled at his friend, leading him over to the kitchen table.   
“You know me so well. Where would the phones be? I need to inspect those soon.”   
“Right. They are on the table. I’ve been looking at them, without breaking them like a good boy!” Al worked on pouring vodka into a small glass over ice for Ivan, bring the bottle along as well instead of putting it back where it belonged.   
As soon as the glass was set on the table, Ivan downed it and began pouring another, never taking his eyes off the damaged devices in front of him.   
“There is gun powder on this one. It’s all encased with fuses. My guesses is that this is a bomb. A homemade one, no less, but very skilled and capable of causing enough damage to blow up the plane. This one is clean, and much less damaged. But I believe that this, “He held up Gilbert Samsung Gemini, “Is the cause of the crash.”   
“So it didn’t crash, Mattie and Gil blew it up? Cool!” Al danced about, doing a celebratory victory dance. Ivan slapped his head and looked back at the device.  
“Not the time for this, Alfred! Do you know whose phone this belongs to?”   
“Well,” He picked up Mattie’s Sidekick LX and held it carefully, “This is Mattie’s phone. Dude, he’s like always on this when he’s here. So that must be Gil’s phone.”   
“Interesting. I never expected that Gilbert would be smart and skilled enough to make something like this. That is impressive.” Al grabbed the phone from Ivan and glared crossed eyed at it.  
“Daaaaamn Gil.”  
“What are you yelling about?” Arthur made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He was dressed in a pair of green fleece pj pants and a one size too big tee shirt. His hair was a crumpled mess and his face was old and worn.  
“Hey mom. Just found something out about Mattie.” Al replied, bouncing excitedly.   
“What did yo- Ahhhhh!” Arthur dropped the milk and yelped when he caught sight of the tall, pale, Russian in his kitchen.   
“Privet.” Ivan mumbled, looking back down at the phones.  
“M-my apologies. I was not aware that we had a visitor. Have you been offered anything to drink or eat?”   
“He’s fine, mom. We’re just looking at the phones.”  
“What phones?” Artie asked curiously, picking up the milk and putting it away. He moved over towards the table and gasped, seeing his son’s phone lying burnt on the table. “Where did you get this, Alfred?”   
“Remember how I told you that I had a few friends who could help find Mattie?” Nod. “Right, so this is Ivan. He’s with Russian Intelligence and some other things I can’t tell you. See, dude found out that Gil’s phone blew up the plane.”   
“Gilbert did what?!” Arthur shouted. There was a loud noise upstairs and feet pounding against the floor as Francis made his way downstairs.  
“I heard something about Gilbert. What is going on?” He asked frantically, ignoring the Russian completely.  
“Gilbert’s phone caused an explosion, which caused the plane to crash. But Matthew and Gilbert weren’t on the plane, they could have even been thousands of miles away from the explosion.”  
“Mon dieu!”   
“Francis, are you almost ready? We need to leave in ten minutes for the airport.” Now this caused Alfred to get more confused.   
“Where are you going?” He felt panicked and rushed.   
“I thought I told you. We are going to California. We planned this trip a while ago, you couldn’t have forgotten. And speaking of, I thought you were going to be gone a while ago, not still at our house.” Arthur replied, finally pouring himself a glass of milk.   
“I’m using it as a secret military base in the hopes to find Mattie. I’ve gotten everything set up in the basement, mom, I can’t leave now!” Alfred whined, leaning on Ivan, who looked a little uncomfortable, but smiled a small smile nevertheless.  
“Alright. Just clean up your mess and don’t make any new ones. Be good. It was nice to meet you Ivan, and thank you for everything you are doing to help. We must be off. Take care, love.” With that, Arthur placed his glass in the sink and made his way back up the stairs, expecting his husband to follow.   
“Exactly what your mother said.” Francis smirked, following the Brit upstairs.  
“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!”   
“Je suis désolé mon amour!” There was a loud slam, followed by shouting and then silence.   
Alfred paid no attention to it, instead apologizing to his friend. “Sorry about my family. Now where were we?” He flirted.  
“I swear, pridurok, stop with your stupid flirting. It’s getting really annoying.” Ivan warned, carefully disabling the phone. He began taking each part out and putting it gently on the table.   
“Geez, okay. I’m sorry, Vanya. I really am.”  
“Alright. Now, what else can we do about this? I can search a few things on my computer in hopes of tracing them. Do you have anymore information for me? Can you describe the scene?” Alfred smirked.  
“Of course I can! I’m the hero!” With a roll of his eyes, Ivan brought out his laptop and started typing.  
“Explain.”  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Francis had just tackled Arthur and the two were feverishly making out on the freshly made bed.   
“Mmpf, Francis, we need to get packed.” Arthur breathed, pulling himself away from his annoying husband. The Frenchman ignored him and captured his lips once again.   
Now, usually Arthur wouldn’t have minded the display of affection much, but with the fact that they had to catch a plane in under forty five minutes.   
“Stop fighting me, mon cœur. We have time.”   
“Francis, get off me! We have enough time for this later. I would prefer not to have to take a later flight.”   
Needless to say, they had to.   
The flight was full of silence from the Britton and embarrassing beseechment from his spouse and travelling companion.   
However, Arthur did make conversation in the cab. “I cannot believe we arrived three hours later than we would have. You… you, with your persistence. I am utterly upset with you.” Francis sighed.  
“I am sorry, mon amour. Really, I am.”   
“And I left my toothbrush and all my essential care products. And no doubt you have all of yours. This is just great.”   
“We’ll stop by a store or something. Look, there is a Walmart right there. Monsieur, can you stop at the Walmart?” The man only stopped because Francis made whispers of some extra cash being tossed his way. “See, I told you I could fix our predicament.”   
“You’re a frog.”   
“I’ve been told.”   
The two went back to a comfortable silence, Arthur slightly leaning on the other and Francis hold his hand gently, trying not to set him off.   
The driver slowly eased into the Walmart parking lot and then pulled up to the entrance. “I’ll be just over there.”  
“Alright, thank you.” With that, Francis and Arthur exited the cab, walking towards the shopping center.  
“I’m going to have to be completely honest with you, Francis, I have only been in one of these once. And that was with Alfred. So I am entirely lost when it comes to this store.” The Frenchman just laughed and smiled.  
“So am I, cher. We’ll find our way around somehow.” The two walked around, looking up at the signs and getting totally and completely lost.   
“Come on! Stop it! You can’t play with everything we find!” A quiet, and familiar, voice shouted from the next isle over, making Arthur’s ears perk up.  
“Kesesesesese, but Birdie, they’re so fun! Have you seen this? Look how awesomely stupid this is. Fight me, Birdie!” Another annoyingly familiar voice rang through the isle, laughing obnoxiously.   
“Francis, hold on.” Arthur pulled the golden blonde towards the noise, sneaking a peek into the next isle.   
“You’re childish.” The quieter of the two pulled the pale man to him, kissing him firmly.   
*GASP* “Matthieu!” Francis nearly fainted, like the dramatic idiot he was.   
Mattie’s beautiful golden blonde hair was now dyed scarlet, with his curl tucked into a ponytail. He had on a pair of brown pj pants and a light pink pancakes tee shirt. On his feet, he was sporting a pair of grey men's Toms.  
Gil hid his hair and most of his face in a large black sweatshirt, complimented with red skinny jeans. He had black combat boots on and held a foam sword in his grasp as he held the red-head to him.   
Francis gasped loudly again and screamed in his hand, to muffle it. But that was enough to draw the attention of the two away from each other and towards to peeping couple.   
“Papa? Mom?” Matt cried out, hiding behind Gil. Meanwhile, Gilbert was shaking, terrified to pieces about what was going to happen next.  
“Matthew…” Arthur ignored the comment about parental gender roles and made his way over to his son, following the frantic Frenchman, who pulled his son into a giant, bone crushing hug.  
“Je pensais que tu étais mort!” The older man sobbed, holding Mattie to him.   
However, instead of celebrating the fact that they had found their missing, and presumed dead son, Arthur was deeply glaring at the albino.  
“You.” He spoke roughly, pointing a finger at him. “This is your fault!”  
Gil waved frantically at Arthur, dismissing the rumor completely, “No, no, honestly Arthur, it wasn’t.”   
“Mom, no!” Again, ignored, because right now was not the moment to fight about that unimportant topic.  
“That’s right!” Francis pulled away from Mattie and launched a punch at Gilbert, who was way too shocked to avoid it.   
“Ow.” He mumbled, laying on the floor, his jaw aching.  
“Stop it, papa!”   
“You son of a bitch. How dare you kidnap my son!” Francis yelled.  
“Kidnap?” Gil was entirely confused by the situation. But now was not the time to worry about that. He was in the process of dying by baguette. Well, you get what I mean.  
“Stop! No, it wasn’t Gil, honestly. It was my idea!” Mattie shouted as loudly as he could… which wasn’t very loud.  
Francis stopped beating his long time friend and stood up, dusting himself off, “Matthieu? What do you mean? How is this your idea?”   
Matt suddenly got very shy as he stood in the toy isle, rubbing his arm and biting his lip. “Well.... You see, I was kinda tired of being ignored and not noticed. And then you two were always fighting and Alfred w-was always being, well, himself. And I didn’t want to deal with it anymore. I wasn’t actually going to end my life. I just, uh, wanted to start over. You know, live a fresh life where nobody knew who I was. And well, I was planning this out, and Gil came over. He suggested the plane and pitched in some ideas about running away, and uh, the more we talked about it, the better the idea sounded. So he blew up his plane and we went away. It’s not his fault, it’s umm actually mine.” He whispered, looking down as if he had done something really really bad.  
His father’s stood there, feeling terrible about how they had treated their son, leading him to do such a thing.   
“Oh Matthieu.” Francis glomped his son, smothering the younger man to death, or nearly to death. Arthur hugged the two, rubbing Matt’s back softly.   
“I’m so sorry, love. It was unfair of you to have to go through that alone.”   
“No no, I didn’t. Gil was with me through the whole thing. In all honestly, I probably wouldn’t have pulled it off without him.”  
“Birdie, don’t give me any credit at all. Otherwise I’m not going to be living for very much longer....”   
“Gilbert, mon ami! Je suis désolé. I didn’t mean to hit you.” Francis reached down to help his beaten friend up. The two stood at level next to each other. “Although… I did see something happen that does confuse me.”  
“Here we go…” Gil breathed, shielding his face again and moving closer towards Mattie in hopes that he wouldn’t be killed right there.   
“How long have you and mon petit Matthieu been, eh, together?” Francis put his hands on his waist and Arthur folded his arms, both looking sternly at the two.   
“Ah, well, see. Uhh, umm, err. When was it, Birdie?”   
“I think Germany?”   
“Yeah! It’s was in Germany.”   
“You two were in Germany?” Arthur asked, tilting his head to the right, but not changing his stance.  
“And Spain, and France, and Russia, and France again.” Mattie spoke swiftly, reaching out to grab Gil’s arm.   
“Right. And when are you coming home?”   
“Um, whenever you want me too… As long as Gil can come.” The two parents exchanged a look before sighing and Arthur nodded.  
“Alright. Fine. But now that we’re in America, I think you can do to stay for a few more days. Unless you would rather go home and deal with the wrath of Alfred.” Mattie shook his head furiously.  
“Darling, the meter is still running and you need your supplies.” Francis whispered to Arthur, running his fingers along the green-eyed man’s neck, letting his soft lips dance along Arthur’s ear.  
“Right. Matthew, we best be off. Would you care to have dinner tomorrow night?”  
“That sounds fine, mom. Do you want my phone number?”   
Arthur’s ears went pink from being called mom. Francis however decided that he would answer, “But of course we want your telephone number! We are your parents after all, non?”   
“Oui.” Matt giggled, pulling out his new phone and holding out a phone number.   
Arthur, being the prepared out, pulled a pen out of his pocket and quickly jotted the number down on Francis’ arm.   
“Hey!” The golden blonde yelled.  
“Expect to hear from us. Have a goodnight, you two.”  
“But not too much fun! Remember, Gilbert, I know where you sleep!” Francis yelled as he was being pulled away.  
“No you don’t! Kesesese.”


	6. When in Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie and Gil are alive once again! Now to tell Alfred and Gilbert's older brother Ludwig...

Matthew slowly opened the door, giving Gil the que to go.   
Gilbert cleared his throat and opened his mouth wide, “ HONEY, I’M HOOOOOOOOOOOME!” He yelled in his most accented voice.   
Alfred came running into the living room, sliding and slamming into the way. He stood up straight and blinked, studying the sight in front of him.   
“Mattie?” He questioned, being serious for once.   
“Hey Al. It doesn’t smell like burgers in here. Are you okay?” Without warning, Alfred slammed him into a spine-breaking hug, holding him as tightly as he could.   
“You’re alive!” He sobbed, totally losing all his manliness. It was just gone. Out the window. Whooosh.  
“Hey hey, calm down, Al. I’m here.” Matt wrapped his arms around his usually arrogant brother.   
He pulled back, sniffing slightly with a smirk on his face, “Dude, like seriously, I missed you broseph. When you didn’t show up to make me pancakes on Christmas morning, I was worried for a moment. Glad you’re back, you owe me tons of pancakes.”   
Mattie scowled, “You jerk! Life is not all about food!” Al just laughed and ruffled the Canadian’s hair.   
“Chillax, bro. I think your boxers are twisted a little too tightly.”   
“Whatever.” Matt waved him off and traveled up to his childhood bedroom, trailing Gilbert, who had stood there laughing with Francis as they watched the exchange. Al ran after him once again, hugging him tightly and ranting after him about how careless and childish his little “stunt” was.   
When the two, minus Alfred, entered the room, they were completely exhausted. Gil rolled over and pulled Matt to him, kissing the side of his head. “Well, that wasn’t a complete failure, eh?” Mattie laughed, snuggling up to his boyfriend.   
“No way! We totally rocked that trip. I’d do it all over again, if I was so provoked.” Gil stuck his hand behind his head and moved his fingertips along Matt’s arm softly, making goosebumps appear.   
There was a small knock at the door, followed by a slightly louder one. The first one being so small, that they hardly heard it and thought nothing of it. Of course, with the second one following, they had to wonder if the first one was even a thing.  
Anyhow, this caused to two to sit up, well, one to abruptly sit up, and one to attempt to pull the other back into his arms.  
“Come in.” Matthew called softly, the only way he knew how. The door slowly opened followed by Francis and Arthur peeking into the room.   
“Is this is bad time?” Francis snickered, causing Arthur to slap his chest and scowl.   
“Don’t you dare. Gilbert might be your friend, but you are not allowed to make crude and ill-humoured jokes about Matthew with him.” The Brit growled, folding his arms across his chest.  
“No, this is not a bad time. What do ya need?” Gil spoke. As entertaining as it was to watch these two fight, he wanted to get back to his Birdie Cuddling time.   
In America, Mattie’s doting parents were non-stop badgering them, constantly over at their room and never letting them have their desired alone time. I mean, it was nice once Arthur eased up on the ‘I’m gonna beat Francis every time he makes a sexual/pedophile/child molester joke’ and they finally got to talk some. But until that point, it was a constant battle of migraines for Mattie, bruises for Francis, headaches from eye rolling and a scratchy throat for Arthur, and finally a lot of disapproving looks for Gilbert.  
“We just wanted to say how glad we are to have you two here. You gave us quite a scare.” Francis smiled sadly, causing a wave of guilt to wash over Matt.   
“Yes. And you two are welcome here as long as you want. There is no absolutely no rush to leave, unless you are tired of Alfred’s constant badgering of Ivan, then in that case…” Arthur trailed off and sighed.   
So Francis decided to take over, “Oh, and Gilly, no one has notified Luddy of your return from the dead, so you might want to get on that.”   
Gilbert looked down at Mattie and smirked, “Wanna fly 2 hour or drive 9 hours?”  
“I’m more of in a driving mood. What about you, what do you think?”   
“I’ve got CDs and snacks. Wanna road trip, baby?”   
Mattie smiled widely and looked over at his parents, “Mom, papa, we’ll be back in 3 days.” He went to stand up and pack, but his loving and amazing albino boyfriend decided to pull him back onto the bed.  
“After a nap.” He murmured, snuggling into his back.  
Meanwhile, the two parents watched this exchange, amused and touched by the scene in front of them. Without another word, Arthur pushed Francis out of the room.   
TWELVE HOURS LATER, Gilbert broke into his brother’s house.   
After a long drive, consisting of bickering, stopping once or twice for pancakes, stopping once for gas and snacks, stopping to make out in the back of the car for a while, you know, important things, they finally reached Germany.  
And now the two were sitting on the couch, waiting to hear the strict German’s car pull into the driveway.   
Oh, and just to be sneaky, Gil decided to park the car somewhere else, either behind the house or a house away, just to keep their position a complete secret.  
However, the pair did clean the house, more so than it already way, and now Gil was trying to persuade Mattie to make pancakes.   
“Come on, Birdie, we haven’t had your pancakes forever. Pleeeeeeaaase!!!”   
“No, Gil! They’re gonna be home anytime now, it’s no point in making a mess after we just cleaned up.” 

“I’ll pull a Luddy and clean up after you!”  
“No means no, Gil.” Gilbert sighed, giving up and pulling the blonde to his lips so he could kiss the crap out of him.   
Suddenly the sound of a car pulling up was heard, followed by the vibrant and carefree voice of Ludwig’s fast talking Italian.   
“Feliciano, calm down. You can make pasta, but I have a few things I have to get done before I assist you.” Ludwig’s voice rang, irritation laced in the contents.   
Of course, he always sounded irritated with the little Italian, but that was far from the case. The two were absolutely and positively, madly in love with each other. It was undeniable, you had to see it to believe it. Just listening wouldn’t give it away.   
The two inside were frantically trying to figure out what they were going to do, whether to hide or just sit down. Gil eventually decided to drag Matthew into the kitchen, where undoubtedly, Feli would find them first.  
“Luddy, it’s a lot cleaner in here than before we left. Did someone break in?” Feli asked, flouncing into the kitchen.   
He stopped suddenly when he saw Matthew pushed up against the fridge and Gilbert silently laughing.   
“Oh!” He cried, smiling widely. His eyes were wide open, revealing his gorgeous chestnut eyes. “Luddy, there’s something in here that I really think you need to see!” He sang, winking at the couple.   
“What is it now, Feliciano?” The German gruffly replied, walking into the kitchen slowly. He was seriously tired after a long day of sightseeing and spending time with Feli, that all he wanted to do was take the Italian and cuddle with him for the rest of his life. But now was not the time for that. Obviously.  
“Look!” Feli pointed at the two, surprising Ludwig.   
“Brother?” He whispered, not believing it in the slightest.   
“Hey West! Look, the awesome me is alive! And so is Mattie! But that’s probably not what you’re wondering. Long time, no see, brother!” Ludwig began walking over to Gil, face rid of all emotion, still trying to makes some sense out of this stupid situation.   
And without warning, for the second time that week, Gilbert was punched in the face.   
Although, this time, he was knocked unconscious, sprawling out on the floor with his eyes closed.   
“OH! Is he dead?” Feli cried, rushing over to his lover.   
“No. Not yet, anyway.” Ludwig grumbled, patting Feli’s head and running his thumb along his cheek.   
“Is he going to be alright?”   
“He’ll be fine. He will just be sporting a massive headache and maybe a handsome black eye when he wakes up.” Mattie reassured the worried Italian. “I’m sorry to come here uninvited and such, but it was his idea. I am so sorry if it caused any tension or something rather.” This last part was directed at Gil’s brother.   
“It’s alright. He’s an idiot and he should have warned me first. I’m going to my study. Feli, can you tell me when he wakes up? I would like to have a word with him.” With that, he pressed a small kiss on Feliciano’s forehead and departed, walking to his office and closing himself away from the world.   
Feliciano turned to look at Mattie and smiled, “That was an exciting welcome, wasn’t it?”   
“No kidding?”   
“Are you two planning on staying? Gilbert has his basement and I can set you up in the guest room if you prefer.”   
“Oh, um, I can stay with Gil.” He mumbled shyly.  
Feli clapped his hands together and smiled, “Are you two together? That’s fantastic! Gil has been so lonely and I was really worried for him.”   
“Yes, we’re together. Speaking of, should we move him somewhere else or something? I don’t think Ludwig would appreciate having his brother bleeding out on the floor.”   
“Right! We can clean him up and drag him to the couch. It’s gonna take two of us, but we’ll get it done eventually. Then we can make pasta! You like pasta, don’t you? Or do you prefer to make pancakes? I think you can make pancakes, but then we will have to go out and get some more flour afterwards. I think we have maple syrup as well, but I don’t know. Gilbert uses it mostly.” Feli rambled on, pulling out the supplies to clean Gil up and walked into the hallway to find the first aid kit.   
The two worked on fixing Gilbert up, which meant cleaning up his bloody nose, making sure that he had no internal bleeding, and cleaning up the blood in his mouth. See, little Luddy somehow managed to punch him just right so that it avoided breaking his nose, but instead gave him a mighty fine black eye, a wicked cut in his mouth, and a wonderful bloody nose that just would not stop bleeding. So they somehow dragged him, Matthew holding his head and Feli desperately trying to get ahold of his feet, into the living room and placed him on the couch. Gilbert was pretty much dead weight, so it was a struggle, but eventually they got him there… maybe with a mild concussion, but nevertheless.   
“Let’s go make pasta!” Feli cheered, dragging Mattie into the kitchen.   
Feliciano randomly would start singing some tunes in Italian, but all in all, cooking was going great. They two really bonded, mostly over food and their taste in German (sorry, and Prussian) men.   
There was a long groan from the living room, followed by a large thump and a few German swear words that no one understood… well, Feli caught onto a few and giggled. Anyway, “Damn. Where am I? Where is Birdie? Birrrrrrdieeeeeeee!” Gilbert was making so much noise in the living room that Mattie seriously thought about taking a frying pan and hitting the turd over the head.  
“I’m in here, Gil!” He began running towards the hallway, making his way to his Mattie, which was kind of difficult, seeing as he had a massive headache that refused to subside.  
Once he eventually found the kitchen, he collided with the surprised Canadian, knocking them both to the ground.  
“I was really worried when the awesome me didn’t see you. I had to make sure that my awesomeness was around you, making sure that you’re okay. Are you okay, Birdie?”   
“Of course. Are you okay?” Matt shifted so that he wasn’t being crushed by his boyfriend and smiled at him.   
“Duh! I’m too awesome to not be.”  
“Oh you goof!” With that, the Prussian pulled Mattie’s head to his and full on kissed him with all he had.   
Feli decided that while there was a lull in cooking, he would go up and inform Luddy that his brother had waken up.  
“Luuuuuuuuuudddddddddddddyyyyyyy!” He cried, knocking on the door slowly before walking in.   
Whatever Ludwig was doing, it must have been important because he rushed to put it away, somewhere he knew that the curious Italian would never look or find it.   
“Yes Feliciano?”   
“Gilbert is awake. And he and Matthew are having a pretty intense make out session on the kitchen floor.”   
He blinked, “What?”   
“You’re so silly, Luddy.” Feli made his way over, placing a kiss on the taller man’s mouth. “Ve~ Let’s head back downstairs, okay?”  
“In a moment.” The two embraced for a long moment, all of Ludwig’s previous stress and cautions from previously melting away as their lips met once again.   
After that long and adorable moment, they walked back downstairs… well, Feli skipped and tried to encourage Luddy to do so as well (failing dramatically).   
Once they entered the kitchen, they observed the scene before messing anything up. Matthew was helping stir the pot of sauce and noodles together while Gil was behind him, his arms wrapped around the smaller man’s waist and his face buried in the Canadian’s neck.   
“Awwwwww, Luddy! Take a picture!” Feli cooed, smiling softly.   
“Thanks, Feli.” Gil grumbled, not moving from his position. He peeked back once he saw the tall blonde man there and stepped back, avoiding the line of fire. “You’re not going to punch me again, are you?”   
Ludwig shook his head with a small smile on his face, “No, I’m going to have Feli punch you.”   
With that, Feliciano made two fists and stood in the fighting position, “Combattere me, bro!” He yelled in an adorably small voice, giggling at his choice of words.   
Ludwig began making his way over towards Gilbert once again, totally different actions in his mind this time. Instead of punching his idiot older brother, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.   
“Welcome back, brother.”   
“Awwwwww West! You finally show that you love me! That’s awesome!”   
And the rest of the night was spent eating pasta, drinking beer, watching movies, and snuggling. Not as one big snuggle pile, but you know, everyone with their respective partners. Anyway, the end!


End file.
